§§§§
by francina
Summary: it's just what friend do. ok so i suck as summaries


Hey, umm… I don't really know where this came from I guess boredom does strange things to me.

--------------------

At sixteen Kenny McCormick was not who everyone thought he would be, it seem that the whole town thought Kenny would end up just like his father. Kenny however had different plans. When he hit puberty Kenny seemed to realise that he didn't have to go down the same path as the rest of his family, he cleaned out his room (and his rather extensive porn collection), improved his grades and got a job. Kenny wanted out he wanted to make something of himself, so when sometime in their last year of middle school his friends started using drugs and drinking he went in search of new ones, he soon found out that even melvins like Butters and Pip smoked pot, it was then that Kenny became friends with Wendy and Bebe.

Their sudden friendship made some people (namely Cartman) think Kenny was gay, which was disproved when Kenny frenched Kelly Nelson at one of the many Dances the schools of South Park like to hold, so then people (namely Cartman) thought Kenny was just a pussy, which was disproves when he put Clyde on the hospital for screwing (figuratively) Bebe around. By the beginning of their sophomore year at high school people said Kenny's name along with Wendy and Bebe's just as easily as they said Stan along with Kyle.

The friendship was not as odd as some might have thought, all three were determined to do well at school (Wendy to prove something, Bebe so she didn't end up like her mother, and Kenny so he didn't end up like his father), all three had basic common interests like music (Kenny had introduced then to rock punk and alternative) films (comedy it seems is universal) and books (Wendy had forced books such as 'catcher in the rye' and 'to kill a mocking bird' upon the other two, luckily they both enjoyed them), also they found that Bebe's love for shopping was not shared by Wendy so Kenny would agree to be her pack mule (he actually managed to get a whole new wardrobe this way, not that he had much in the way of clothing to begin with), and where Wendy loved modern art Bebe couldn't stand it so Kenny was the one dragged around endless galleries (not that he minded art happened to be his favourite subject, not that he'd say it out loud for fear of sounding like a fag) in fact, since Kenny began hanging with them the girls 'creative differences' as they were tagged caused much less fallouts between the two of them.

"No way Heidi has a hotter rack than that slut."

"You're only saying that because you're dating her."

"Am not."

"Personally I think Bebe has the sweetest tits in the school."

"Yeah, he's right." Kenny hated locker room talk, purely because he had outgrown his obsession with breasts when he was 12 and now it's all that was ever talked about. He decided to block out the rest of the convocation while he got dressed, he liked his clothes, a pair of rather loose fitting jeans, a dark green t-shirt under a light green shirt Bebe had insisted that she bought him some new clothes because it was disgraceful the state of the hand-me-downs he was wearing, that day she bought him some new sneakers too, he fixed the dishwasher and her dads car after that, because he felt he owed something to her. He was forced to listen to the convocations going on around him when someone (probably token) called him over.

"Your one of Bebe's best friends right?"

"Err, yeah."

"What bra size is she?"

"I can't tell you that."

"But you know right?" god this convocation was stupid.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We have a bet going."

"You guys are idiots." He stated before leaving the locker room to search for the girls.

"Kenny over here." Bebe called from their usual table.

"Hey" he greeted sliding into the seat opposite the two girls, it was easy

To see why they were considered the hottest girls in school, Bebe had blossomed as she got older, her frizzy hair had straightened out and her ocean blue eyes always sparkled, she was the textbook definition of beautiful, Wendy was in contrast Hollywood hot, her jet black hair hung to her elbows and her eyes we're such a dark blue in some light they looked purple. Kenny himself was rather good looking, he knew it but he wasn't arrogant enough to say it out loud, in fact Bebe had said once in passing that he should model for _play girl_ she had been serious but Kenny had taken it a joke, Kenny's eyes were aqua, it was a very distinctive colour, Bebe's mother had cut Kenny's hair rather fashionably saying something along the lines of 'such a handsome boy you should take better care of your self'.

"So what have I missed?" he asked

"Nothing, red and that Henrietta were fighting because of some stupid reason," "you'd think they'd get along for Stan and Kyle's sake."

"What do you expect? They're dating female versions of each other if Stan and Kyle weren't joint at the hip they'd be at each others throats too." Both girls laughed at that, it was true that Stan's girlfriend Red not only looked but acted like Kyle and the same goes for Henrietta.

"So what happened your side?" Bebe had deemed that when they had Phys Ed Kenny had to tell them what the guys we're talking about, apparently she like to tell the other girls that they do/don't have a chance with the guy they like.

"Watch your underwear." Kenny stated, smiling at his friends confused faces.

"Huh?"

"Craig and those guys have a bet going to what size bra you wear, they asked me and I wouldn't tell them so just watch your underwear." Both girls laughed at the casual way Kenny talked about his peers' perverseness.

"Oh, your both staying at mine tonight." Bebe said pushing her unfinished lunch in Kenny's direction. Kenny loved Bebe's parents, any other mother in south park would have a problem with letting a sixteen year old boy stay over night with their daughter, but Bebe's mom just excepted the fact that he was included.


End file.
